


Mama Bear

by bibliothekara



Series: Nightwatch'Verse [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliothekara/pseuds/bibliothekara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A late-night phone call from Phoenix to Quantico.  Post-ep for “Brothers in Arms.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bear

***  
 “Penelope Garcia, FBI Office of Supreme Genius, IT Knowledge, and Scone Recipes.”

“Garcia, it’s me…scone recipes?”

“What do you need, sir?”

“Wrap-up for the Phoenix PD; can you send them whatever you can on the satellite scans you did, as well as the case files you came up with for ‘Animal’?”

“I will do all of that, sir, you can count on me.”

“Garcia?”

“Yes?”

“You’re being unusually formal.”

“Is there a problem, sir?”

“What did I do this time?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because over-formality is, I’ve been told, a sign that you’re unhappy.”

“Name, please?”

“…Morgan.”

“Ohhhh, that man is going to do some serious penance when he gets back.”

“Garcia, you know this plan was the only way we were going to get him, right?”

“Really? No other way? Than using your own self as bait. No, I’m still not entirely clear on that concept.”

“I was never actually in any danger. We had a bead on him from the moment he entered the parking lot, and Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan were 50 feet away the whole time.”

“Stuff can go wrong in plans like that. And usually does.  As you know better than anybody.”

“Yes, I do. But it was a good plan. And, the only one we had.“

“Point taken. Ah, well, c’est la vie, mon ami. I’ll get those files out to you all as soon as possible. ”

“Thank you.”

“Promise me one thing, though?”

“Anything.”

“Let other people take a few punches once in a while, if they offer?’

“I don’t think I can promise you that, Garcia. It’s part of the job description.”

“I know. And this is part of mine.”

 **fin**

 

  


 


End file.
